Sweeter than Candy
by Kasirose
Summary: Halloween is the next day and May is all alone, that is until she invites Drew over of course! What happens when these two teens spend Halloween together? What are they dressed up as? What are they going to do for fun? Contestshipping one-shot! Sorry, I suck at summaries... . .


_A/N: Hey people! I'm back...umm...so this was supposed to be a Halloween story for contestshipping, but judging by the date, I'm extremely late...so...sorry for that! I still really wanted to do something for Halloween so here is my story! As always, constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be used in a campfire! (It's really cold where I am right now...) I apologize in advance if anyone is OOC, I'm still trying to get their personalities right..._

 ** _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Pokemon characters or anything affiliated with them!_** _(That would be cool though, but I'm not that cool...sad face...jk!)_

 _Anyway, read and review and please enjoy!_

* * *

Sweeter than Candy

It was a quiet afternoon in Petalburg city. A brunette girl with bright sapphire eyes sat at her bedroom window looking out onto the streets where the orange trees swayed in the soft wind. It was the end of October. October 30th to be exact.

"May!" A voice called from downstairs in the kitchen. "Can you come and help me out with the chocolate fudge!"

"Yeah, coming mom!" May called back. She got up from her bed and made her way downstairs into the kitchen to help her mother. Every year, Caroline would make her own homemade fudge to give out for halloween, along with the rest of the store bought candy of course.

Caroline looked up from her baking tray just as May walked into the kitchen. "Ah! There you are dear. Do you think you could help me pack up the fudge into little packages?" She asked. "Those ones there," She pointed at a red tray, "Are the ones with nuts, so make sure you tie them up in the orange bags. And those ones," She turned and pointed at a purple tray, "Are the ones without the nuts, so they go in the yellow bags."

"Alright, so red tray, orange bags, purple tray, yellow bags...got it." May said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks a bunch sweetie!" Caroline said with a smile and a short hug before getting back to work.

They worked for about a half hour and then Max came in after some training with their dad. Max wanted to become a gym leader, and so he put a lot of effort into training to be strong enough for the job.

"Hey Max!" Caroline called. "Once you wash up, come help us in the kitchen! The second batch just came out of the oven!"

"Aw...C'mon mom! Do I have to!" Max protested.

"Mom says only those of us who help her get to eat it when it's done!" May yelled across the house.

"Oh fine! I'll be there in a sec!" Max huffed.

A few minutes later, a slightly annoyed Max slumped into the kitchen with a look of boredom on his face.

"Help your sister package those." Caroline immediately said while pointing to the pile May was sorting through. When everyone was settled, she began to speak again. "So, do you two have any plans for halloween tomorrow? Are you planning to go trick-or-treating or any last minute Halloween parties you were invited to?"

"It's ok if me and my buddies go trick-or-treating around the neighbourhood right mom? It might be our last one this year seeing as we're teenagers now." Max asked hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be ok as long as you stick close together and have at least one pokemon out with you, but just check it over with your father first ok dear?" Caroline said with a nod and smile. "What about you May? Any plans for you?" She asked looking over at May who was currently trying to tie a knot at the top of the small orange bag.

"Umm...I didn't really make plans? I figured I'd just stay home and pass out candy or something? I'm pretty sure everyone else is celebrating in their own way far away from here." May said and slid the bag over to join the others before picking up the next one and doing the same. "I know for sure Dawn is in Sinnoh, and I'm pretty sure Misty is in Kanto."

"Really? Are you sure there's no one?" Caroline questioned with a slightly upward turn of her head. "Well, why don't you try to invite someone over here than? You can pass out candy together and then watch a scary movie or something?" She suggested.

May thought about it for a moment before answering her mom. "That sounds ok, but who would I invite? I'm pretty sure everyone has plans already and won't be available this last minute."

"Are you really sure May? Well, why don't you call your boyfriend and see if he's available?" Caroline said with a smile.

May's heart skipped a beat and she started to turn slightly pink.

"Hmm...maybe...you know if he's available and if Dad's okay with it." May replied simply.

Caroline laughed and waved her hand. "Oh you don't have to worry about your dad, I think he's pretty fond of him."

A few hours passed and the three family members in the kitchen finally finished with all the baking, decorating, and packaging. Max ran away up to his room in relief of it all being over leaving poor May and their mother to clean up the messes they had made in the kitchen. When all that was done, May went into the living room to find her pokegear. She sat down on the couch and after scrolling for a while with practiced ease, she found the number she was looking for.

May pressed on the caller ID and patiently waited for the call to go through. It rang once, twice, three times.

"Hi bandana" A voice from the end of the line said smoothly.

"Hey grasshead," May said back imitating said grasshead.

"It's always about my hair isn't it…" the voice said sort of deflated.

"Hehe," May giggled. "Ok, but seriously Drew, I called you to ask you something."

"And what might that be?"

"Um...well, I was wondering if you were close by, do you want to come over for halloween tomorrow? We can pass out candy and then watch a movie or something?" May asked.

"Hmm, sounds fun I guess? But, who else is coming?" Drew slowly asked. It was common knowledge that Drew hated big gatherings and especially with people he didn't know.

"I don't think anyone else is coming. All my other friends are busy and Max is going trick-or-treating, plus, my parents are hosting some sort of special halloween thing in the gym. So it's just gonna be us for the most part." May answered simply.

"Aww...so poor little May was going to be all lonely if I wasn't coming." Drew teased and May could practically feel him smirking through the phone.

"Oh, shut up about it Drew, I could uninvite you, you know, if you'd rather that…" May taunted.

"No, no, I'll come! I'm pretty close to Petalburg anyway and I honestly wasn't planning on doing anything special tomorrow...so I'll be there." Drew quickly replied.

"You'd really be able to make it here in time for tomorrow?" May asked somewhat surprised.

"I have a Flygon May, of course I'll make it." Drew said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "And I'd do it for you anyway…" he added quietly making May blush a bright shade of red. "Anyway, don't worry, I'll be there!"

"Aww thanks Drew!" May said cheerfully. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah, bye May!"

"Bye...grassy!" May laughed.

"May!" But May had already hung up the phone and was now giggling on the couch.

May sighed, happy with the last minute plans. It was settled then, tomorrow, Drew was going to come over and they could pass out candy together and watch a movie while her parents hosted the special event in the gym and Max went out trick-or-treating. The rest of the day went pretty much as per usual with the exception of putting up a few last minute decorations. May fell asleep that night excited for the next day because Drew was coming over. It wasn't the first time she had spent halloween with him of course since they had done so while traveling, but it was different this time. This time, they could just sit around and chill in the house.

* * *

Halloween morning, May awoke to the sound of pidgeys outside her window. She headed downstairs and since no one was awake yet, she decided to make breakfast. May wasn't particularly good at cooking, at least not like her mother, but she knew some basic things and decided to try them out. Long story short, the rest of the family woke up to the fire alarm going off in the kitchen. After everything in the kitchen was sorted out, Caroline was able to cook a proper breakfast and they sat at their dining table laughing it off.

"Way to start off your morning May." Norman laughed. "I guess you could call it an early Halloween scare." The family laughed some more while May was pouting and muttered something about it 'looking so much easier when mom did it.'

The family finished their breakfast and then May's parents went to the gym to set up for their special event. Max went upstairs to get his costume and other things ready, leaving May by herself downstairs. May finished setting up the decorations outside of the house and then decided to go upstairs to get changed into her costume. Once she was done, she checked in the mirror to make sure it fit properly. This year, May dressed up as a torchic. Her costume consisted of a fluffy orange dress that went up to her knees with fluffy yellow sleeves. She also had a headband that had the three torchic feathers on it in orange and yellow and completing the look were a pair of fluffy yellow socks on her feet.

A few hours later around noon, the doorbell rang just as Caroline was finishing up with making lunch.

"I'll get it!" May called. "I'm pretty sure it's Drew anyway."

May ran to the front door and flung open the door while shouting "Hey! Grassy!"

"Trick-or-treat to you too May…" Drew said slightly smiling.

"Yay! You made it!" May exclaimed while rushing forward and putting her arms around Drew pulling him into a tight embrace then letting go after a few seconds. "So...how do you like my costume?" She asked while gesturing to her outfit and posing for Drew to see.

"It's uh…" Drew looked at May and blushed slightly not really knowing what to say. "Um...it's cute. I like it?" He finally said after a few moments of thinking.

"Aww...thanks! Well, don't just stand there, come in!" May said excitedly while pulling on Drew's arm and dragging him into the house. "C'mon Drew, help me set up the rest of these decorations, I can't reach up there!" May said pointing to the top of the porch. She then turned to look at Drew and raised an eyebrow. "Eh hey, where's your costume?"

"I didn't feel like dressing up, so I didn't wear a costume." Drew stated plainly.

"Aww...where's your Halloween spirit!" May protested while poking Drew on his arm. "Don't worry! I'll find something for you to dress up as!" She grinned.

"Eh...no thanks May…"

May just ignored his comment and continued talking. "Anyways, can you help me put up these fake Zubats on the top of the porch right there?" She asked and pointed to a hook attached to porch.

"Aww...who's short and can't reach anything!" Drew teased playfully.

"Ah hey! Say's you! Last I checked, you weren't a particularly tall guy EITHER!" May retaliated.

"I-eh-good point…" Drew said looking down.

"Aww! It's ok! I still love ya anyway!" May cheerily said while ruffling Drew's hair, kissing his cheek, and then skipping off to get the boxes of candy, leaving a blushing Drew standing in front of the door. "Oh! And come join us in the kitchen for lunch when you're done hanging those up!" She called poking her head out of the kitchen.

A few hours later and all the decorations in the Maple household were put up and ready to go. May's parents had headed over to the gym to start their event and Max had gone out with his friends leaving the two teens alone in the house. Our favourite brunette was just finishing up her costume for our favourite...um...greenette? Green-haired guy...whatever.

"Roserade? Can you please give me another rose?" May asked the pokemon sweetly.

"Rose!" The pokemon said while handing May a perfect red rose.

"C'mon May, is this really necessary?" Drew protested.

"Oh quit complaining Drew! This is already the most simple thing I could think of as a costume for you! Now stop moving your head!" May grabbed Drew's head and pulled it down so she could see it.

"OW!" Drew shouted!

May just rolled her eyes and smiled then took a step back to admire her work. She had fluffed up Drew's hair a bit and messed it up so it looked like a bush and then stuck roses all over it.

Drew turned his head to look at the mirror on the wall with a confused expression on his face. "Uh...what exactly am I supposed to be?" He tilted his head and pointed to it.

"Hee hee ha ha! A-haha-rosebush!" May said while giggling like she was a ten year old.

"Seriously May! Did you really need t-"

~DING DONG~!

"Oh well! Looks like the first trick-or-treaters are here and it's too late to change your costume!" May said in a sing songy voice while skipping towards the door. "Don't worry! You look cute!

"Auuugh!" Drew groaned and trudged to the door with his head facing the ceiling yet slightly smiling from May's comment.

"Trick-or-Treat!" The kids at the door yelled as soon as May opened it.

"Aww! Great costumes everyone! Is anyone allergic to nuts? No? Ok then!"May exclaimed while giving them two candies and a small fudge piece each. "Happy Halloween!" She waved and then closed the door before turning to Drew. "Ok, why don't you pass out candy to the next group of people?" She asked tilting her head.

"Sure. But what was that other thing you gave them?" Drew asked pointing the the two trays of fudge.

"Oh that? That's my mom's homemade fudge which she likes to give the kids. Just make sure you ask them if they're allergic to nuts, I labeled the trays so it should be easy enough k?" May asked with a smile.

"Oh alright!" Drew huffed and tried to flick his bangs.

"AH! Hey! Nyeh! Don't touch it!" May sputtered reaching out her hands in a stopping motion. "You're going to make all the roses fall out!"

~DING DONG~

Drew turned around and opened the door to a group of smiling kids.

"Trick-or-Treat!" They looked up smiling.

"OH _MY GOSH!_ " One of the little girls exclaimed jumping up and down. "It's _THE_ Drew Hayden!

"I think he's a flower plant!" One of the other kids stated pointing up at Drew's head.

"Eh...yes...yes...I'm a rosebush…and...yes...I'm Drew..." Drew said while sweat dropping. "Are any of you kids allergic to nuts?" Drew continued while trying to regain his composure.

"Um...Yeah! Me!" The kid who previously referred to Drew as a "flower plant" said.

"Ok then." Drew turned around and got out two pieces of regular fudge handing it out to the other two and then giving the nut free fudge to the third kid along with one piece of candy each. "Here ya go, happy halloween!" Drew said as cheerfully as he could muster, closing the door afterwards and turning around to face May with a blank expression.

"Oh C'mon Drew! You could've given them more than one piece of candy each you know!" May said with her hands on her hips. "C'mon, don't be greedy," She poked Drew's cheeks. "Give them at least two medium candies or three small ones!"

"But if we give everyone so much candy there isn't going to be enough to last the whole night!" Drew retaliated to which May just pointed at the 15 boxes of candy stacked up against the wall behind them."Wow! I know you kind of like eating things May, but I didn't know you liked it that much" Drew said with an air of arrogance.

"It's not for me! Um, hello? We're in Petalburg gym, everyone comes here for candy, but we still always have extra, so it should be fine to give out two or three to each person." May stated pointedly.

"Really though May...FIFTEEN BOXES!" Drew shouted temporarily losing his cool.

"Eh...we usually just get 10 boxes but you're here so...fangirls might show up?" May shrugged. "You know once word gets around? We already just got one."

"Ugh! Ew...fangirls…" Drew muttered.

True to May's prediction, about a half hour later, there were fangirls showing up at May's house so they could get an autograph. Many of them were young and were out trick-or-treating when they heard about what was going on. Most of the fangirls were fine and just told of how either May or Drew was a really big inspiration to them and how happy they were to get to meet them in person. They were nice and left after short conversation. However, there were a few crazy bananas in the bunch who tried to clamour their way into the house or something crazy like that. Needless to say, the crazy ones didn't get any fudge.

About another hour and a half later, the trick-or-treating seemed to have died down and there was barely anyone showing up for candy after that. Of course there were still a lot of people over at the gym since the special event was over there, but many of the kids there had already come to the house for candy first. Seeing that after 15 minutes, no one was was showing up, May and Drew decided to pack up their candy and turn off the lights.

"Wow! That was hectic." Drew stretched out his arms and then landed them on his head.

"I know! Glad that's all over it was really tiring you know, what with all those fangirls?" May leaned against the wall. "Maybe I should have invited a less famous person next time" she jokingly continued.

"Hey!" Drew exclaimed crossing his arms.

May laughed. "Kidding, kidding...it was a lot of fun though...getting to do this with you...you know?" She said with her head facing the ground.

"It's always fun to hang out with me." Drew flicked his hair and smirked.

"Suuure...when you're not being all self centered." May sarcastically shot back.

Drew just looked to the ceiling and shook his head while laughing.

"Hey, there's still one box of candy left, do you wanna watch a movie while finishing that off?" May asked pointing to the lone box in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, sure why not?" Drew walked towards the box and picked it up carrying it to the living room.

"Great! I'm just gonna change into my jammies!" May said hurrying up the stairs.

They ended up choosing a movie that was what you would call a typical horror movie with haunted houses, mysteries, ominous music and lots of ghost pokemon. May started up the movie and sat down beside Drew on the couch. She opened the box of candy and pulled out a piece of candy just as the movie began to play.

Sometime into the movie, Drew saw that May looked all tense and slightly scared, so he wrapped his arms around her and let her cuddle in. "Scared?" He asked May.

"N-n-no...well...ok maybe...but just a bit!" May stammered sinking deeper into Drew's chest as the music in the movie got more and more intense. Drew chuckled and just kept a tight hold on May.

Suddenly the front door flew open with a bang just as the movie was reaching its climax. "AHHHH!" May screamed and threw the candy in the air and turned around burying her head in Drew's shirt.

"What in the-Max?" Drew turned and squinted at the door then paused the movie.

"Eh...yeah...hi…" Max said weakly with a small wave. "I'm back? Um...what's going on in here?" He looked at the scene in front of him in confusion. On the TV, there was a girl with a bloody knife and it appeared to be some sort of horror movie, candy was strewn all over the floor and May was buried in Drew's chest.

May jerked up and in one swift movement was off the couch and standing in front of Max with an angry expression on her face. "MAX! You scared the living daylights out of me!" She screamed.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know you were watching a scary movie right when I walked in!" Max defended.

"You still shouldn't have _slammed_ the door open!" May exclaimed walking back to the couch and sitting down in a huff.

Meanwhile Drew was just trying his best not to burst out laughing at the childish banter between the two siblings. "Let's just finish watching this." He said while reaching for the remote.

"Hey can I join you?" Max asked.

"Sure I guess…" May replied. "But no taking _my_ candy, you have your own." Max shrugged and sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Who's being the greedy one now." Drew smirked.

"Ugh! Just play it!" May pointed to the TV in exasperation.

Drew pressed play and the movie resumed. May crawled into her former position curled up in front of Drew and he put his arms back around her. Fortunately for everyone, they were able to finish watching the movie without there being any more mishaps.

"Hey Drew," May tilted her head backwards to look at her boyfriend. "Do you want any of this candy?" She held a piece up to him with a smile.

"Nah, you're sweet enough for me." Drew replied leaning forward to give May a kiss.

"Blech Eww Gross!" Max exclaimed getting off the floor and walking away. "Seriously you two! It's Halloween! Not Valentine's day!"

May and Drew just looked at each other and smiled thinking of the same thing. This Halloween really was sweeter than candy.

The couple spent the rest of the night watching some more movies, some scary and some not so much. It was late into the night when May finally fell asleep. Drew listened to her constant breathing and smiled down at the sleeping figure. He too eventually fell asleep and he lay his head on top of May's. The couple lay there on the couch snuggled up together, the movies and candy long forgotten.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story even if it might have been really bad...and late...I hope you liked it and it wasn't a waste of anyone's time._

 _Happy (late) Halloween to everyone and stay warm during the winter!_


End file.
